


Werewolf No More

by phoenixquest



Series: Rowena the Dunmer [5]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Cure, Cute, Dunmer - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1404949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixquest/pseuds/phoenixquest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short little piece inspired by my dunmer Dragonborn, Rowena, and Farkas. Surely their engagement was a little cuter than her simply walking up to him in Jorrvaskr (as was the case in-game...)</p>
<p>Enjoy the fluff, even if it's short.</p>
<p>Skyrim and all in-game content is property of Bethesda, not me. I'm just playing in their world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Werewolf No More

As Farkas delivered the final blow to his wolf spirit, he was knocked to the ground. The battle had taken a lot out of him. The wolf spirit dissipated, and all was quiet aside from his and Rowena’s breathing.

“Is it over?” Farkas panted, lying on the ground.

“Yes,” Rowena said, unable to stop grinning with pride. “You did it, Farkas. You killed it. Are you alright?” she asked, walking over to him and crouching next to him. 

“I…I think so,” Farkas said, sounding slightly confused.

“Can you stand up?” she asked, holding out her hand for him as she stood, pulling him to his feet.

“I feel…good,” Farkas said, grinning now. “It’s like warm mead running through my whole body. I feel great!” He sounded so excited, Rowena couldn’t help laughing.

“I’m glad you’re okay,” she said.

“Thank you,” Farkas said feelingly, coming over to her and putting his hands on her shoulders, careful of the dragon spikes. “Thank you so much.”

“Of course, Farkas,” Rowena smiled, gazing into his eyes. Rising up on her toes so she could reach him, she pressed her lips to his, surprising him. He recovered quickly, however, raising his hands to run through her hair gently as he kissed her back. They pulled apart, smiling.

“Thanks for that, too,” Farkas laughed. Rowena grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

“Let’s get back,” she said, letting go of his hand and walking off. He caught her arm before she got very far.

“Is that an amulet of Mara you’re wearing?” Farkas asked, his tone very serious.

“It is,” Rowena said, blushing a little.

“You weren’t wearing it before.” A statement. His eyes intense as he wouldn’t let go of her hand.

“No,” Rowena agreed, her voice a whisper as she stared at him. “Just since… for about a week,” she finished, though that hadn’t been what she intended to say. _Since you kissed me the first time_ , was the more accurate response.

“Really,” Farkas said, his voice low and rough. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, his eyes never leaving her face. He pulled her closer to him, taking off her helmet before taking her hands in his. “I guess it’s for someone special.”

“Someone very special,” Rowena agreed, a small smile on her lips.

“Someone who’s not a werewolf,” Farkas said.

“He could’ve been a werewolf,” Rowena contradicted. “I didn’t mind. I just wanted him to be happy.”

“ _You_ make me happy,” Farkas said intently, his voice nearly a growl. He brought his hand up to her hair, slipping his fingers into the dark strands and pulling her head toward him for a kiss. He crushed her mouth with his, the kiss almost devouring her in his passion. “Marry me,” he breathed as they pulled apart. “Rowena…marry me.” His command was much more of a plea.

“Of course,” Rowena said, tears in her eyes at the intensity of the moment, the happiness it brought her. “Anything you want.” Rowena would remember for the rest of her life the way his face lit up as she agreed.


End file.
